1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices including epitaxial layers and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a fin-based field effect transistor (finFET), a source/drain layer may be formed on an active fin by a selective epitaxial growth (SEG) process. The source/drain layer may grow both in vertical and horizontal directions, and when the active fins are close to each other, the source/drain layers grown from the active fins, respectively, may be merged with each other. In a static random access memory (SRAM) device, when the source/drain layers grown from the active fins of neighboring transistors are merged with each other, an electric failure may occur.